The present invention relates to a multipolar electromagnetic switching module designed to be connected by line connections to a main multipolar electromagnetic switching device and by load connections to at least one motor and having, in a unit, between said connections, several load paths fitted with switching poles whose contacts are always alternately closed and controlled by a single switching electromagnet driven by a control circuit, each of the switching poles consisting of a movable contact holder between two conductors bearing the fixed contacts.
The construction of motor control circuits consisting of reverser, star-delta starter, speed-changing mechanism, etc.) is known by combining several devices (contactors, etc.) whose power supplies and control systems are interconnected to create the desired circuit. But this type of system is bulky.
French patents FR 2,758,903 and FR 2,761,521 disclose a reverser-type module capable of switching a motor from forward to reverse operation and vice-versa. This module is also bulky.
The aim of the present invention is to achieve an electromagnetic switching module comprising a switching chamber and single trigger switching poles with enhanced electromagnetic properties. The switching poles always remain closed outside switching in a particularly effective way due to the electromagnetic properties of said poles and the layout of the switching chamber.
The switching module according to the invention is characterized in that, for each pole, the movable contact holder comprises two parallel loop-shaped conductors connected to a connection and that the two fixed contact components are loop-shaped and connected to connections.